Left with a Monster
by GothicShelby
Summary: Alternate reality. Peter's daughter Shelby comes to Horizon. She has enough baggage for them both. But she has a huge grudge against Peter. Will she ever forgive him?
1. Meet Shelby

Chapter One: Meet Shelby

"That's great Mom! Send me to dad because you can't deal with me anymore! Nice to

know I'm loved!" 16 year old Shelby Merrick said to her mother Alice. They were driving to

drop Shelby off at her father's. His name was Peter Scarborough. He ran a place for troubled

teens. Horizon.

"I'm just fed up with you Shelby. You ruined my life with your stepfather. Now your father

can deal with you. Because I just don't know what to do anymore." Alice replied angry.

"What about Jess?" Shelby questioned. Jess Merrick was Shelby's 13 year old sister.

"Jess didn't screw up. You did." Alice shot back.

"What was I supposed to do mom? Lay there and let him rape and molest me?" Shelby

yelled angrily.

"I don't wanna talk about this right now. Now you are going to stay with your father. He

can help you." Alice told her. Shelby let out a loud sigh.

"Whatever Mom. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see me." Shelby muttered. She stared out

the window watching trees. _Great. No where to go. The only thing around is fucking Forrest. _

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know it's a sort begging. I just wanted a chapter introducing the character and why she goes there.**

**MoRbId ShElBy**


	2. Shelby's Daddy

Chapter 2: Shelby's Daddy

Shelby got out of her mother's car. She had on a red plaid skirt and a black tight shirt. She

also had on black boots. Her blonde hair was in curls. Peter came over to her.

"Hello Shelby." he said and smiled.

"Hello Mr. Scarborough." Shelby shot. "Some summer camp you got here." She smiled

sarcastically.

"Actually, it's a school for troubled teens. I help teens with their problems. And they live

here. Away from temptation." He said.

"You help them with their problems? What do you teach 'HOW TO RUN AWAY.'?"

Shelby asked sarcastically. Peter opened his mouth but Shelby didn't wanna hear it. "Ok

whatever." She watched Alice drive away.

"You're going to be in the Cliffhanger's group." peter told her.

"How Disney of you." She said. "Am I here as your daughter or your student?" Shelby

questioned.

Peter winced. "Well a bit of both I suppose. You've had problems so you're here to heal.

And we haven't seen each other in a while." Shelby didn't say anything. "Okay let's go meet

your group." They walked off to the lodge.

Shelby saw six teenagers seated together. _Aw a gathering for me._ She thought. There

were two girls and three boys.

"Okay guys. This is Shelby Merrick. She's your new Cliffhanger. How about we go

around and introduce ourselves. And tell Shelby why we're here." Everyone groaned. "Ok Ezra

you start."

Shelby saw a thin, stringy guy with dark curly hair. The Nerd. "I'm Ezra and I'm here

because I did a lot of drugs.

Next was a skinny girl with long dark hair and a big smile. The Princess. "I'm Juliet. I'm

here because I used to cut and I'm a bulimic." she looked down ashamed.

After her was a Latino guy. The Criminal. "I'm Auggie. I'm here because I did some

tagging."

Shelby looked at the next girl. She was pale with dark hair. She had some old piercing

holes in her face. The Goth. "I'm Daisy. I'm here because I beat my drunken father with a golf

club." She said sarcastically.

Shelby looked at Peter. "I like this girl."

Last was a tall, fit looking guy. He had light hair and blue eyes. The Jock. "My name is

Scott and I'm here... because of drugs."

Shelby smiles. " Oh I like him. Can I have him?" She asked. Peter looked at her. Scott

smiled. "Ok I'm kidding." Everyone looked at her. "What! Oh I'm next. Okay. I'm Shelby. I'm

here because I was abused, molested and raped by my stepfather. The man my father left me

alone with. But what Peter hasn't told you is that I'm his little girl." Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Yes. Good ole Daddy here left me and my sister with a monster when I was thirteen." She

turned to Peter. "Can I leave now?" Peter looked down and nodded.

"Sure. Daisy will be your first week buddy. She'll show you around." Daisy got up and

she and Shelby left.


	3. Adjusting

Chapter 3 Adjusting

The next morning Shelby walked into the cafeteria for breakfast. She had on blue jeans

and a light blue tee shirt. She got her breakfast and glanced over at the Cliffhanger table. _Peter_

_expects me to eat with those people. And what maybe we'll be best friends? _Shelby rolled her

eyes and sat at a vacant table. Just as she sat down she heard a voice, "Loner?" the voice asked.

Shelby looked up and saw Scott. He gave her a warm smile.

She smiled back. "What can I say? I'm a mystery."

"Yes you are." He replied. His eyes locked with hers.

"You wanna sit down?" She offered.

"Well, I can't today."

"Oh okay that's cool." She returned her attention to her food.

"It's just that we have things to discuss today." He explained.

"Oh I see."

"And since your new you don't have to worry about that. Well at least not until the end of

this week."

"Oh joy I can hardly wait." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. How about we eat together tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Okay. See ya in class." Reluctantly, Scott walked away.

Shelby had just returned to her food when Peter came up to her. She looked up and

dropped her fork. "Jeez what the hell do you want now?"

"How are you adjusting?" He asked sitting down.

"Fine." She muttered.

"Look Shel, it's not like I didn't want you or Jess. It's just your mom wouldn't let me

have you guys." He tried to explain.

"Yeah well you could've at least fought for us. Or stayed in touch with us." She said to

him. She wasn't even going to give him an inch. His eyebrows narrowed as if he didn't

understand something she said.

"I am sorry. Really. I wish I could change the past. Really I do." He touched her hand.

She brushed him off. "Sorry won't take away what happened. What you let happen." She

shot.

"I didn't let it happen Shel." He looked at her. But she ignored him. He sighed and left

her alone.

** At the Cliffhanger table**

"She's really different from her pop." Auggie said.

"Yeah she seems bitchy." Juliet replied. Taking hold of her boyfriend Auggie's hand.

"Come on guys. She's just troubled like you." Ezra said. He was seated next to Daisy.

"I like her." Daisy said. "She's so full of anger. It's quite refreshing next to you shiny

happy people."

Ezra laughed. "I agree."

"She's just weird." Juliet said.

"Shut it Jules. You don't even know her." Scott spoke up. "Don't judge her. And you

know, she's seems more human than you." He spat.

"Could it be Scotty has found himself a girlfriend?" Juliet said smugly.

"Don't call me that." He said angrily. He looked over at Shelby. She was slumped down

and moving her food around. He smiled inside.


	4. Hidden

Chapter 4 : Hidden

Peter was sitting in his office at his desk. His head was in his hands. _How could Alice do_

_this? _He thought to himself. _She kept my letters to Shelby and Jess from them._ He picked up a

stapler and threw it at the wall. Just then, Sophie came in.

"What's the matter mountain man?" She questioned.

"It's Alice. She took away my right to contact my daughters." He looked at Sophie with

anger in his eyes.

"Why would she do that?" Sophie asked sitting on the edge of his desk.

"I don't know. Maybe she just wanted to keep us apart. Because I loved my daughters

more than I did her." Sophie gave him a questioning look. "You see Soph, Alice always drank.

And I didn't wanna be in that world. I tried to be away from Alice when she was drunk. But then

she just drank more often. I couldn't take it anymore. So I left. But I tried to get Shelby and Jess.

Alice took me to court."

"Hang on. If she was always drunk then she'd look like the bad one." Sophie replied.

"You'd think so. Well the alcohol test only went two weeks back. And we found out our

court day was posponed for three weeks. So she laid off the alcohol for a little while. When she

took the test she was clean."

"Ok but how did you not at least get one of them?"

"My past, Soph. It's on record. All my alcohol takes and all the drugs I did. They figured

that there was no solid proof of me not doing it all over again. So I lost. I lost both my daughters

that day. But I said I'd write. And I did. Except Shelby just told me she never got any letters."

Peter sighed.

"Can Alice do that?" Sophie asked.

"It doesn't matter if she can do it. She did." Peter sat back in his chair.

"So what are you going to do?" Sophie asked. Peter was silent. "PETER! You have to tell

Shelby. She deserved to know."

"I know. But how do I explain that the only person that could've saved her couldn't be

there because of a hidden past."

"Peter, everything about this is hidden. Shelby doesn't know about court or the letters.

Maybe if you just told her..."

"Tell her what? She'll just think less of me."

"I don't think so. Shelby may be tough. It doesn't mean she won't understand. Promise

me you'll try." She took Peter's hand.

"I can't. Not now anyway. We have to let Shelby open up before I through out that

someone else betrayed her."


	5. Camping

Chapter 5: camping

"Are you ready for the camping trip guys?" Juliet's giddy voice came into Shelby's mind.

Shelby opened her eyes and looked over to her.

"I can't wait. I wanna see if we meet a bear." Shelby said cooly. She got off her bed and

made her bed.

"Why would you want to meet a bear?" Juliet asked sipping up her vest.

'Because I hear they eat Princess'." Shelby smirked. Then walked out of the bedroom and

into the bathroom.

**Outside... 30 minutes later...**

"Okay guys. Today we are going camping for three days. This is going to test our

wilderness skills." Peter said. Everyone was gathered near the picnic tables. Shelby was the

furthest away with Daisy next to her. In the week she'd been there for, her and Daisy became

good friends. And Shelby even began to really like Scott. And even though he hadn't told her yet

he really liked her back.

"The wilderness how fun." Daisy said sarcastically.

"It will be Dais. Just give it a chance. Now do you have your buddy?" Peter asked.

"Uh Peter you didn't assign them yet." Ezra said.

"Right. Okay. Daisy you go with Ezra. Auggie take care of Juliet. And that leaves Shelby

with Scott." Everybody liked those arrangements. They began to walk down the path. Everybody

walked with their 'buddy'.

"How about a song?" Juliet asked.

"If you sing I'll shove a stick down your throat. That'll get your calorie count up." Shelby

added happily. Scott smirked. Apparently he thought she was funny.

"Come on guys let's be nice." Peter called from the front.

"Aye Aye Captain." Shelby said.

**That night in the campsite...**

Everybody was gathered around Peter in a clearing. "Okay. Shelby, Daisy, and Juliet are

on the left side of the campsite. And auggie, Ezra, and Scott are on the right. And guys make

sure you don't try any musical sleeping bags." He smiled. "Let's set up camp."

Scott and Shelby were standing next to each other. Scott dropped his voice so only Shelby

could hear. "You wanna meet later. After Peter does his checks?"

Shelby smiled. "Sure."


	6. Nightmares

Chapter 6 Nightmares

_She was there again. Lying in her bed. Waiting. Wishing that he was to drunk tonight. But_

_dreams never came true. She'd learned from experience. She wished that her dad hadn't left. Yet_

_she couldn't really blame him. If she had been dating her mother. She would've left too._

_Now enveloped in darkness she lie in wait for her monster. She knew he would come to_

_her. It was only a matter of minutes. She glanced at her bedside table and read her clock. 1:10_

_am. Great only a few moments more. She wasn't sure what she hated more. Him doing these_

_things to her. Or him making her lie in dread for him to come._

_She watched the door as it lightly opened. "Kitten?" the horrible voice whispered. "Are_

_you awake baby?" he walked in closing the door behind him. He walked over to her bed. She_

_had her eyes closed. And prayed that just for once he'd believe she was asleep and leave._

"_Come on kitten I know you're awake." He sat on the bed and kissed her forehead. She felt like_

_throwing up. "Kitten?" he kept whispering as he kissed down her face and onto her neck. She_

_felt chills run down her spine. Eventually she gave up. If she hadn't he would've only punished_

_her harder. So she opened her eyes slowly. "That's a good kitten." he said softly._

"_Please," she began. But he shushed her. _

"_You know you want this." He pushed the covers off of her body. And she tried to quickly_

_put her defenses up. But he was too strong. She was only in a tee shirt and shorts. He pushed her_

_shorts down and climbed on top of her. His pants already unzipped. "It's okay kitten. Just_

_relax." She felt a huge pain shoot through her whole body. "Kitten." He called breathy. _

Shelby wrenched awake. _Damn!_ She thought. She hadn't meant to fall asleep she was

waiting for Scott but she had. She looked around and saw Peter and the cliffhangers crouched in

her tent. Looking at her._ Oh no. did they hear me? _

"Shelby are you okay?" came Peter's voice. Shelby looked around again. "You were

screaming in your sleep." Shelby didn't know what to say.

"I hate you." she finally said. Recalling her dream. "You left me with him." With that

Shelby got up and ran out of the tent.

**A/n : I know you guys want a Scott and Shelby meeting. And you'll get it. It's in the next chapter. Sorry to make you wait. But it fits to the story.**

**Love MoRbId ShElbY**


	7. Trust

Chapter 7: Trust

Shelby ran until she was sure she was far away from Peter. She fell onto the ground and

dropped her head into her hands. _Don't cry. Be strong. _She repeated in her head over and over.

She sat on the ground with her back to a tree and pulled her knees to her chest. _"Kitten?" _She

kept replaying it in her head. The dream. The real life. It haunted her. Always. She was lost in

though for what seemed like ever. Then, she heard footsteps. When she looked up it was Scott.

"Shel?" He sat down. "Are you okay?"

Shelby looked at him. "What do you think cowboy?"

He smiled at his new nickname. "Stupid question. Sorry. Wanna talk about it?"

"There's not much left to tell. You know the story. My step father molested me and that's

about it. Mom never believed me. Until one night he left bruises on my leg. My gym teacher saw

them and asked what happened. But I refused to tell her. Then the principal got involved and

called the cops. I couldn't tell them. Because Walt had threatened to do the same thing to my

sister if I ever told anyone. But they finally wore me down and I told them. Walt was sent to

prison and Jess was safe. Mom's life was ruined so she sent me here with my dad."

"Wow." Scott said.

"Yeah I know what you mean. You know every time I'd try to fight him off. Guess I just

wasn't strong."

"Yes, Shel. You are strong."

"How do you know. You don't know me." She snapped.

"Maybe not but I see you. All the time. In group. At lunch. Everywhere. You're

constantly keeping in all this pain and sorrow. That takes strength. When talking about you're

past you never break down." He brushed his hand on her cheek. "I wish I was that strong."

She chocked out a laugh. "You're strong. I watch you too. You are very strong. Nothing

gets to you."

"That's not true. Everything gets to me. But you in all this pain gets to me more than

anything else." Shelby looked up at him and he kissed her. It was so full of passion and love

Shelby thought she'd pass out. It was so wonderful. When they broke apart they were both

smiling. But Scott's faded. "Shelby, I need to tell you something." She nodded. "You may think

less of me afterwards but you should know. The real reason I'm here is because I was molested

by- my step mom." He said the last three words so softly. Shelby sat upright. "Yeah. She'd come

into my room and tell me she was scared. Of a storm or being alone. My dad was always away

on business. I thought that if I loved her it was okay."

"When did you realize you didn't love her?" Shelby asked.

"The first time I said no and she didn't stop." he replied. Tears fell from his eyes. Shelby

grabbed his hand.

"Scott it's okay I'm here for you." Shelby looked into his eyes. She saw in them the same

lost little child she saw in her own eyes. "Looks like we are a lot alike huh?"

Scott smiled sadly. "Yah I guess so. Maybe that's why we get along so well."

"Probably. This is a twisted world." Shelby said.

"Shelby?" Scott said.

"Yeah?" was her reply.

"Thanks for listening."

"Yeah you too." She said. Then she kissed him. And they both felt sparks.

**A/n: hey guys. This is their official 'meeting'. I hope you like it. Yes I did steal some stuff from the show. But eh whatever. Love MoRbId ShElBy**


	8. Confessing

Chapter 8: Confessing

Shelby and Scott were meeting at the docks again at one. They had official been together

for almost a month. Ever since they came back from camping. Shelby walked to the docks and

saw Scott sitting on a crate by the water. _He's so gorgeous. _Shelby thought. Then she walked

down the dock to Scott.

Scott was lost in thoughts. He was recalling all that had happened. _His blonde beauty_

_smiled sweetly to him. "I trust you. Really?" Then she kissed him. "Good." he said. "Because I_

_am always here for you."_ He broke out of his memory from last night and heard Shelby coming.

He looked up and smiled. "Hey beautiful." He said standing.

"Hey cowboy." She smiled. Scott came down and kissed her on the cheek.. Shelby sat

down and Scott sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her. They both looked out to the

water. It was a full moon and the light from the moon shone on the surface of the water. It was

beautiful. Both of them were lost in the beauty and each other's embrace. They didn't see Peter

watching them.

**Next day...**

Shelby knocked on Peter's door. He muttered a, "come in." Shelby opened the door and

saw Peter sitting on his desk. "Sit down Shel, we need to talk." Shelby sat down on the couch.

"Look, I know you and Scott have been meeting at night." Peter said.

"Yeah, so?" She replied.

"Shelby, it's not allowed." Peter said.

"What are you saying Peter?" Shelby asked cautiously.

"Shelby I have no choice but to put you and Scott on shuns for a month."

"WHAT?" Shelby yelled. She stood up from the couch so fast she almost got a headrush.

"I'm sorry Shel. As of today you cannot speak to Scott." Peter said.

"Peter, Dad. You can't do this Scott is all I have. If you take him away from me I'll die.

You don't get it Peter. He cares about me." Shelby said.

"I care about you!" Peter almost yelled.

"No you don't. You're the one that left me. Don't you get Mr. Shrink? That's a reason

why I'm so damaged. Because everyone leaves me." Peter looked at her. "I'll make a deal with

you. I tell you what happened if you don't shun Scott and I." Shelby looked at Peter.

"Okay Shel. Tell me." Peter said.

"No shuns?" Shelby asked. Peter shook his head. "Okay." Shelby sat back down on the

couch. "When you first left, Mom was a mess. I mean she drank more and more. I had to take

care of Jess. Because Mom couldn't. But then, one night Mom got better. Or as better as she

could. She came home with Walt. At first he was nice to us. Took us out. Bought us stuff. Then

he and Mom got married. After that Mom worked third shift. So it left us alone with Walt. It was

okay for a little while. But then he kept coming in my room at night. First, he'd just come in and

talk to me and touch my face and my hair and my hands. But then it got worse. Until one night

when he came In he took off my clothes and got on top of me. I didn't know what was

happening. But I figured it out. So he'd come in and it would happen almost every night. I'd sit

and wait for him to come. The waiting is what drove me insane. It was like waiting to die. After

being tortured forever. Walt was messy. He left bruises and my teacher saw. The rest you

know." Shelby said finishing up. Peter had tears in his eyes.

"I am so sorry baby. I.. I wish I'd never left." Peter said.

"Yeah well I'm fine. I got over it." Shelby said. "I have class Peter. But I can see Scott

right?" She asked.

"Yeah Shel you can. But I'm not fin..." Before he could finish Shelby walked out.


	9. Telling Shelby

Chapter 9: Telling Shelby

After Shelby left Peter sat there for an hour thinking back. His little girl. That bastard

destroyed his little girl. He kept repeating these words in his head. How could something like

this happen? Shelby was always bright and innocent. Why would someone take that away? He

looked at a picture on his desk. It was of him, Shelby and Jess. It was Jess' 9th birthday party.

_How could I miss so much?_ He thought. "I have to tell Shelby. She can't keep blaming me. She

needs to know." He said aloud.

**The next evening...**

Shelby was sitting at dinner with Scott. Their own private table. Shelby knew she was

really lucky to have someone like Scott. And Scott felt the same. Just then, Peter came over.

"Shel, we need to talk." He said sitting down. Everybody else in the cafeteria got up and left.

Dinner was over.

"Do we have to do this right now?" She asked. Scott looked at her.

"Maybe you should listen." Scott suggested.

Shelby thought for a moment. "Okay fine I'll listen." Scott went to leave. "Where you

going?" Shelby asked him.

"You and your dad need to be alone." He said than disappeared.

"Shelby what I'm about to tell you may be hard for you to hear. But you need to know."

He took a deep breath. "I sent you and jess letters." Was all he said.

"Huh? No you didn't. We never got any." She shot.

"I know. I only found out when you told me before. But your mom has been keeping them

from you. I wrote some on my computer and some I hand wrote. I think the ones I had on the

computer are still there if you wanna read them."

"But why didn't we get them?" Shelby questioned.

"I thought the same thing. Your mom. Shel, she kept the letters to you." He said.

"Why would Mom do that?" She asked.

"She didn't want you in contact with me. She thought I'd tell you I fought for you. And

lost." He said looking at his daughter.

"What? You fought for us?" Shelby asked confused.

Peter told her about court and how her mother stopped drinking for a while so he looked

like the bad guy because of his past. Shelby listened quietly.

"So what you're telling me is that the only person I trusted after you left is the reason I

went through all of my pain with Walt?" Suddenly, Shelby couldn't breathe. Her mother did this

to her. Her mother trapped her in her hell.

"Yeah Shel." He touched her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me when I got here?" She asked calmly.

"I didn't want you to have someone else you couldn't trust. And I saw that you trusted

Scott. So I had to tell you. Shelby, you always need someone to trust."

"You didn't leave me?" She asked. Tears streaming down her face.

"No baby. I didn't. I love you Shelby. And Jess too." He reached for Shelby and hugged

her. Shelby cried harder. Her Daddy loved her. He didn't leave. Shelby was so happy and so sad

at the same time. Her mother. Shelby had to do something. But what.

**A/n: Shocking surprise in the next chapter. It's entitled : Home coming. Does Shelby leave? Find out! Love MoRbId Shelby**


	10. homecoming pt 1

Chapter 10: homecoming part 1

It'd had been almost a week since Peter told Shelby the truth. They had spent a lot of time

together. Trying to steal back time they missed. Shelby and Scott grew closer each day. But

Shelby was still damaged underneath. Now not only had her mother lied to her about her father.

But she also hid from her the truth.

Shelby laid on her bed reading her favorite book series. _Sweep._ She had just started on the

7th book. When Sophie came in.

"Hey guys!" She said. Jules was on her bed painting her nails and Daisy was reading a

Christopher Pike book. _Remember me. _But when Sophie came in everyone looked up.

They all muttered, "hi."

'Why are you all inside?" Sophie questioned. "It's a beautiful day."

"Climbing." Shelby said. "Yesterday we went climbing. Now we are resting our sore

bodies." She smiled sweetly.

"Well I have some news." Sophie said. Everyone was now listening. "Parents day is this

Friday. And your parents are all invited. Today is your rest day. But starting tomorrow, we have

Monday through Thursday to get everything set up." She informed them. "I have to tell the guys

now." With that she left.

"Wonderful! A chance to see the Evil bitch from hell." Shelby said returning to her book.

"Who's that?" Juliet asked stupidly.

"Her mom." Daisy answered.

"I guess no one here really likes their mom huh." Jules stated.

"You're a real Einstein Princess." Shelby said.

"Well my Mom is the reason I'm bulimic. Daisy's mom isn't coming. And you hate

yours." Juliet recalled.

"It'd be sort of hard for my mom to come. Considering she's 6 feet under and all." Daisy

said. Sometimes Jules could be so self centered.

"Right. Sorry Dais." Juliet said.

"No problem. And daddy dearest won't be here. He's in rehab." Daisy said.

"I can't wait to see my mom." Shelby said. Both girls looked at her.

**FRIDAY...**

All the students were so unhinged. Their parents were about to walk into their sanctuary.

The place that kept everyone safe. From their parents judgement. Shelby and Scott were taking

care of any refreshments the parents would like.

"So is your dad coming?" Shelby asked Scott.

He nodded. "Yeah. Peter thought it'd be best for him to come."

"What about Elaine?" Shelby dropped her voice so only Scott could hear.

"I don't know. I'm nervous. I really don't want to see her again." the last time Scott's dad

came, Scott told him about Elaine with Shelby right there. But of course Mr. Barringer

wouldn't believe his own son. "What about you? Is your Mom coming?" Shelby had told him

what Peter confessed to her.

"I don't know. I hope so." She said. Looking at the door as parents arrived.

"Why?" He asked.

"She has some explaining to do." Shelby said.

"Yeah I know." Scott looked up at the door and saw his father. Followed by a snake.

Named Elaine. "Oh no Shel." Shelby looked up. Her eyebrows narrowed. "He brought her.

What do I do?"

"Just remain calm."She turned to face Scott. She brought her hand to his cheek. "You

can do this Scott trust me." Scott looked back over to his father and saw him talking to Sophie.

_Good he's delayed for a little while. _Scott thought. Shelby looked back over to the door and

saw Jess. Jess saw Shelby and came running toward her.

"Shelby!" She called running toward her and Scott. Scott smiled.

"Jess." Shelby hugged Jess so tight. "I missed you so much!" Shelby kissed her sister's

cheek. " jess, this is my boyfriend Scott." Jess looked at Scott and smiled.

"Hello." she said. Scott was amazed at how bright she was.

"Where's mom?" Shelby asked. Both Shelby and Scott watched as a shadow came over

her face. "What is it Jess?" Shelby looked at the door and was stunned. She couldn't move. Or

breath. Scott followed her gaze. His jaw dropped. He'd seen Shelby's mom in a photo she had.

Next to Shelby's mom stood her monster. Walt.

**dun dun dun...**

**A/n what'll happen next? Find out in the next chapter. Homecoming part 2. Don't worry shelby isnt leaving. I just wanted to leave u at a cliffhanger. Sorry. This story is for** mary-023, queen of shadows,melms 213, and linkie. This story is for you guys. Thanks for r&r

**love MoRbId ShElBy**


	11. Homecoming pt 2

Chapter 11: homecoming part 2

Shelby couldn't move. Her mother finally saw her and gave her a careful smile. Walt

caught Alice's gaze and saw Shelby. He grinned. Shelby felt a chill go down her spine. Jess was

holding onto Shelby's arm. Shelby looked at Scott. Her monster was here. What could she do?

Scott nodded. He knew what she felt. Shelby turned and walked out of the room. Scott followed

her. Jess had no choice but to go. They walked to Peter's office. They found it empty. Peter was

walking around greeting everyone. But Shelby didn't care. She went into his office and closed

the blinds.

"What are we doing?" Jess asked.

"Hiding." Shelby whispered. She looked at Scott and he sat on the couch.

"I like this plan." He muttered. Shelby smiled weakly. They sat in silence for a while.

Then Peter's door opened. Shelby stood up quickly. It was just peter.

"Shel..Scott? What are you doing?" then he saw Jess. Jess smiled.

"Dad!" She said and ran to him. She hugged him tightly.

"Hey there Jessie. You're getting really big." He smiled then looked back at Shelby and

Scott. "Well? What's going on?"

'Peter, Elaine is here. My father really brought that skank." He stared off angrily.

"Are you sure?" Scott nodded. "Okay I'll speak to your father. We have to get her off the

grounds." he looked at Shelby. "What's wrong?"

"Walt." She whispered. Peter had a confused look on his face.

"Mom brought him." Jess explained.

"WHAT? How could she bring him?" He yelled. He stormed out of the room.

"What is he doing?" Shelby asked. Scott shrugged. Shelby grabbed Jess' hand and Scott

grabbed Shelby's hand. They followed Peter.

Peter walked into the lodge. First, he'd deal with Elaine. He walked over to Mr.

Barringer. "I'm sorry Mr. Barringer. But Elaine can not be here." Scott's dad frowned.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because we do not allow molester here." He said.

"How dare you say that about my wife! My son was just lying. He's a troublemaker.

Don't you see?" But peter wasn't budging.

"No mr. Barringer. She is lying. Now please escort her off the premises." Peter said.

When he looked up Shelby, jess, and Scott came in. Mr. Barringer looked at Scott.

"First, you lie to me. Now to your teachers. That's fine! Have fun with your life son. As

of now you're not my screw up anymore!" Mr barringer screamed.

"Fine! As long as I never have to see that skank again. I'm fine!" Scott yelled back. At

first he thought he'd be really sad. But he came to think about It and realized her really didn't

care. His father wasn't much of a father anyway. Mr barringer took Elaine and left.

Peter smiled briefly to Scott then saw Alice and Walt. He stalked over there. "Hello

Alice." He said. She turned to him.

"Well hello Peter. This is my husband Walt." She was smiling. Walt turned around.

"Hello." Was all he said.

"How dare you bring him here." He pointed to Walt. "After everything he's done to our

daughter!" Peter had everyone's attention now. The cliffhangers were in a group and watching

the scene. Sophie was standing with the Cliffhangers.

"What are you talking about?" Alice questioned.

"Don't! Pretend you don't even know. You had to. He left your bed every night Alice. My

god! Wake up!" Peter yelled.

"He didn't do anything. Shelby's lying Peter. And you're an idiot for believing her."

Alice shot. Defending Walt.

"No. I'm an idiot for leaving her and Jess with you. Alice I'm taking my daughters back.

They're not leaving here with him. And certainly not you!" Peter said. Shelby's heart stopped.

He wanted her and jess. He was gonna fight. Shelby almost smiled.

"Don't talk to my wife that way." Walt spoke up.

"You!" Peter said. "Will not speak to or look at my daughters ever again!" Peter punched

Walt. Walt staggered back. Then went to punch Peter. But Peter was faster. He blocked the

punch and threw a hook punch at Walt. Walt fell down. "Sophie!" Peter said. "Call the police."

he looked at Walt. " this time, when you go to prison. Stay there!" Peter looked at Alice for a

little bit. Then walked over to Shelby. "I am so sorry girls." he looked at Jess too. "I should've

fought harder for you. I love you guys." He said.

Jess smiled and said she loved him too and hugged him. Peter looked at Shelby. She had

teary eyes. "I love you too Daddy." She hugged Peter.

**Later that day**...

Shelby was sitting on the docks. She was lost in thought. She was now moving in with

Peter and jess was too. Scott was still at Horizon. Thanks to Sophie. She had made sure he was

staying. Shelby realized she had everything she could ever want. A dad. A family. A boyfriend

that really cared. A best friend. And she had her life back. Shelby was finally beginning to

recover.

**a/n: ahaha so who likes this story? Anyone? Well I have a surprise for all who like it. Another Chapter! coming tomorrow. Love you MorBid SheLby**


	12. Party

Chapter 12 Party

Shelby, Scott, peter, Sophie, and the rest of the Cliffhangers were gathered in the lodge.

They were celebrating Jess' 14th birthday. Shelby and Jess had lived with Peter for six months

now. Scott had some difficulty with losing his father. He had already lost his mother. And Peter

couldn't get hold of her. So Sophie decided she'd adopt Scott. Since she couldn't have children

she thought it'd be a good idea.

Peter and Sophie were engaged. They had been for three months. Sophie was so moved

by what Peter did for his daughters. That she finally realized she loved him. At that very

moment. But before they'd get married Sophie and Peter agreed to give him time with Shelby

and Jess.

"Is everything set?" Shelby asked.

"Yah Shel, we just need the birthday girl." Scott said smiling.

"Okay good. Dad, I'm going to get jess now." Shelby announced.

'Okay. Everybody places!" Peter called. Shelby left to get Jess. She was in the art room

painting.

"Hey sis, Happy Birthday." Shelby said. Jess got up and hugged her.

"It really is." Jess said. "We're with dad and I have lots of friends. And a boyfriend." Jess

said happily. Shelby walked her to the lodge.

"Oh yeah Tyler. He's pretty cute." Shelby said. And opened the door. Turning the lights

on, everybody jumped out and said, "SURPRISE!" Jess was surprised.

"Oh! This is the best birthday ever." She said. Tyler came over and held her hand.

They brought over the birthday cake and Jess was having a great time. Everybody sang,

' Happy Birthday'. Then Jess blew out the candles. Shelby was standing next to Jess and looked

at Scott. He smiled. Shelby walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

After the cake and presents, every one was playing party games. Shelby didn't join in.

She wasn't really a game person. But she watched. Scott played pinata and pin the tail on the

donkey. For pin the tail on the donkey Scott put the tail in the donkeys eye. Shelby laughed. But

he redeemed himself in pinata. With his first hit he broke it open. This was the only time they

were allowed candy. And they all greedily gathered as much as they could.

Shelby motioned for Scott to meet her outside. He nodded and followed her. They walked

to the docks and sat down. "I can't believe how much my life has changed." Shelby said finally

. She was really close to Scott. And her head rested on his shoulder.

"I know what you mean." Scott said.

"But I like it this way. You and me and my family. It's great." Shelby said. Scott looked

at Shelby. "What?"

"Shel, I love you!" He said.

She smiled and turned red. "I love you too Scott." She kissed him.

"You're my moon goddess." he said after the kiss ended. Shelby giggled.

"You're what?"

"Moon goddess? I heard it in a movie." he chuckled

"What am I gonna do with you Scott Barringer?" She asked playfully.

"Love me Shelby Merrick. Just love me." he said seriously.

"I do." then she kissed him again. And wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the

kiss.

**A/n:tear: it's all done. I am so glad you liked it and I thank everyone again for the reviews. Linkie; Melms 213; queen of shadows; Hclvr; and mary-023**. **You guys helped me. Thanks. Love MoRbId ShElBy**


End file.
